


Temporal Importance

by Notsalony



Series: Cold Time [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos catches up with the team and makes a shocking discovery about Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporal Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn’t get this out yesterday folks, was too sick to function most of the day.  
> Edit : This kind of took longer because of massive writer’s block and issues with time management.

The meager cover Len was hiding behind exploded, knocking him into the nearest pile of debris.  He looked over his shoulder and fired the cold gun, creating a wall of ice to hide where he was going, if only obscuring Kronos’ a fraction of enough.  He wasn’t sure why he had been singled out.  But with the temporal bounty hunter between him and his ship mates, and they only barely holding their own, he was trapped.  His mind wandered back to Barry’s birthday, how he’d spent the night doing his damnest to keep up with the super human refractory period Barry had as the Flash.  With every cell in his body always renewing to perfect health, the boy seemed to have a dozen or more orgasms in just a few short hours.  And with in a relatively short order being completely ready to go again.  Len chuckled to himself remembering how swore his jaw had been after, and how he’d played it off later when he’d come back from a mission, his jaw barely wanting to work right and his voice a little hoarse.

He’d told Sara he had injured his jaw in a bar fight.  Mick had been mad that he hadn’t been included in the bar fight but he promised the next one to Mick.  The pair of them had looked at him closely.  He was pretty sure Sara saw through what he’d done but no one else had really seemed to have anything to say or any thought that he might have been lying through his teeth just then.  He tried not to lie if he could help it.  The truth was always so much more fun because so seldom did people believe the truth when it was presented to them, especially when phrased just right with just the right amount of spin on the words.  He had smirked to himself and went about his day and this new mission.  Here they were in 1942 and in dire need of a hasty exit, only to find Kronos deciding to keep them here.

“Anyone got a good shot on this guy?” Len yelled.

“Trying.”  Firestorm blasted at the back of Kronos only to hit his armor and all but do nothing to the Time Master’s deadliest of weapons.

“Great.” Len sighed.  The first thought that ran across his mind was the idea that Barry would have made short work of getting them all out of here, but he frowned, not wanting to be that reliant on Barry just yet.  Even with being married and everything.

“Mr. Allen, can you get with in the shield radius?” Rip came over across coms.

“Not sure.  I think I’m still twenty yards out.” Len looked behind him and took off at a dead sprint towards the ship hoping that the ice would work this time, creating a wall behind him as he ran, not even bothering to stop and look, just trusting his aim and going with it.  He was about half way there when the last wall exploded, a shard of ice flying back and knocking his legs out from under him.  “Fuck.” He reached back and through the burning cold of the injury he brought his hand back covered in fresh blood.

It was the strange sound of a kind of metallic gurgling that made Len look up, only to find Kronos standing over him, his weapon poised at Len’s head.  Len prepared to die, closed his eyes but when nothing happened he felt the frown on his face till he opened one eye and then the other looking up at Kronos who was staring intently at his wrist device.  What ever it was, was indicating some sort of alert.  Len wondered what could be so important to interrupt, but he was glad for it. If only it would last long enough for him to get his ass back to the ship.  He started inching his way.  He stopped when he heard the sound of Kronos’ gun recharging.

“Shit...” He scrunched up his face ready to die again.  Only the pain never came.  He frowned and turned over to watch Kronos blow up something near him and clench his fist before storming off.  Frowning Len lay there letting Sara and Kendra come fetch him and walk him back to the ship.  Once on board everyone wanted to know how he’d managed to survive.

“I don’t know.  He started to kill me and got an alert...” Len frowned.

“I wonder...” Rip picked up his gun, turned it on and aimed at Len’s head, the second he started to squeeze the trigger the gun shut off and several alarms sounded on Gideon’s display.  “Gideon, what’s the nature of the alarm?”

“Dangerous temporal damage impending.” Gideon chimed in.

“Gideon, explain.”

“Mr. Allen curiously seems to have a future that makes him an integral part of the current time line.”

“What the hell did I do now?” Len sighed as he sat down with a hiss in his seat.

“It seems you have yet to father your son Mr. Allen.” Gideon answered him, much to everyone’s shock.

“Gideon, you know you’re not supposed to answer questions about their futures, correct?” Rip frowned.

“Yes Captain Hunter, but seeing as Mr. Allen is listed as a co creator of my primary core programming, I am programmed to always be of help to him and his husband Barry Allen.  As such I am bound to to answer any and all direct questions.”

“You... I... He has a pass code?” Rip was livid.

“Yes Captain Hunter.” Gideon nodded, vanishing.

“You knew you had a pass code didn’t you?” Rip turned that rage on Len.

“Happened after I accidently changed history.” Len shrugged, playing off how much pain he was in while he sat there.

“I’m sorry, you WHAT?” Rip slammed a fist down.

“It was a while ago, the fight with Savage in the more recent past.  In Central City.  Accidently run into the guy in yellow...” The team nodded.  “Turns out that’s the guy that killed Barry’s mom, only I screwed things up and changed history and it caused Barry and I to meet and to fall in love and now we’re married and I’m Mr. Lenard Allen instead of Lenard Snart.” He gave his coldest most neutral face to Rip.

“Not only did you interfere with established events and drastically change time... You let it go long enough that it’s established fact and other events have sprang forth from it.  Events that have over written parts of our pasts and futures... Resulting in you no longer being as expendable as the others...” Rip gripped his hair and pulled, leaving it in a short tangled disarray before slumping his shoulders.  “I should really just drop you off back in 2016 and be rid of you right now.” He sighed.

“You could do that.  Or you could use the fact that you have one person Kronos can’t touch on your team now.” Len shifted, biting his lip at the pain.

“Hash it out later.  I’m taking him to med bay.” Sara helped him up and walked him away.  Once they were halfway to med bay she paused.  “Other time line, what was there between you and Barry?” She looked at him carefully.

“We were enemies.  I was a villain.  And sometimes we worked together.  I think he seriously wanted to try to save me from myself.” He shrugged.  “He saved my sister, and watched me murder my father, even sent me to jail for it.” He leaned more heavily on her.  “When I was broken out I told him, and told him what was going on.  We have a deal.  I know his name and I don’t tell anyone and I get to make any job I pull a game between just him and me.” He smiled then.  “Mostly because I’ve always loved the way that red leather hugs his body.”

“Do you remember the new time line too?” Sara asked as she started moving again after a few moments thinking about things.

“Some.  I’m still not used to you calling me Allen.  But I’m getting there.” He shrugged with some difficulty.  “At first I thought I’d just accept that it was this way and break it to him.  And then I saw his face when I went back to tell him, the look of pure joy on his face at seeing me.  I think the last time he saw me he wanted to kill me... So seeing that look of love... I decided to earn it.  So I told him there was a small wrinkle and I needed a refresher course on us.  And we sent some time rebuilding and getting to know each other.  Not going to say it’s been all roses and easy pickings.  But we’ve got a good thing going on.” He smiled down at his ring.

“Glad to hear it.  I remember meeting you when we teamed up with Barry a couple times.” She pondered.

“Yeah, to me, before the day we met Rip, I’d never met you.  I had a run in with your sister after she became the Black Canary, but that was after you died.

“Yeah...” Sara helped him up onto the medical station and started working on fixing his leg.

“Could be worse.  At least in this new time line I come with a hands off life insurance policy good against time traveling assassins.”

“Yeah, that just boggles my mind, how are the two of you going to have a kid?” Sara frowned.

“You know, I’m curious too.  Gideon how do Barry and I have a child together?”

“You have an unexpected run in with a new meta human who has a unique ability.” Gideon answered.

“That was remarkably vague.” Sara frowned.

“Yeah... It was.  Gideon why was that vague?”

“Captain Hunter has given me an order that while I am not able to refuse to tell you things, when it is about any mater pertaining to your personal future or that of your spouse, I am to be as general and as vague as I am possible.”

“Probably for the best.  Wouldn’t want to know too much about my future I suppose.  Might get in my own way and fuck something else up with time.” Len settled down in the chair.

“Yeah, let’s stick with you being married and having a kid with a guy in the future for now.  And let’s see about getting the hole in your leg fixed up.” Sara set about putting the probe where it needed to be.

“Yeah, if I keep poking at it I might end up with triplets.”


End file.
